What you Don't Know Could Kill you
by RunningFromMyPast
Summary: postPP: When Danny's family if killed by an unknown ghost he falls into an endless depression,but as new ghost attack Danny must find the one person that can help him help himself before he loses his sanity and his town. full sum insideDS TJ OCOC own noda
1. A bowl of soup

This really isn't my 1st DP ff but it's the 1st one I think I should post. Its not my best work but I really like the plot for it. It takes place AFTER PP! so if you haven't seen it yet please readit at your own risk.

Story: What Hurts The Most

Summary: After PP! When Danny's family is all killed by an unknown ghost he naturally blames himself. But even as the people left in Danny's life try to help he just falls deeper and deeper into depression. And as Danny tries to hid from the pity and newspapers he finds himself in an endless fight against his will and strength .And with Jack and Maddie Fenton no longer around and the big hero covered in depression who can help save the town when an army of ghosts attacks at Amity's weakest moment? But more importantly, can anyone save the worlds most well known hero before the town is ruined or worst… before our hero is killed? (D/S T/OC)

Chapter 1: a bowl of soup can go a long way..

The sky above was clam and cool, not even a single cloud in it. Below this perfect sky was a raven-haired boy, his eyes closed, his arms crossed at his chest. He seemed to be asleep but that wasn't the case, not at all. Danny Fenton opened his once bright blue eyes; they were know drained of their color and were a gray color, they were blood-shot and their were deep lines under them. Wither this was from lack of sleep, lack of food or from both of them he didn't know, in fact he didn't even care.

Danny looked in front of him, the statue of himself now mocking his strength and will. HE stood up fast, turning his back on himself. He punched the tree that he was leaning on and caused a large amount of bark to fall off and leaving a small dent in its truck. He kept his fist were he had injured the tree and he fell to his knees, not able to hold his own weight. He leaned his head against the tree, his hand still above him. He bit his lip; willing himself not to cry… but, just like everything else, he failed and broke down, tears falling from his eyes.

"Danny…" A hand was placed on Danny's solider which made him jump to his feet. He turned and saw his girlfriend, Sam Mason, sitting where he just was. He angrily wiped his tears then held out his hand to help Sam up, "Thanks." She whispered the 'thanks' and then looked Danny in his eyes.

"What?" Danny's voice was horse and you could easily hear the pain behind his words.

"I was worried about you, Danny. I brought you something to eat.." She held out a small container of soup but Danny didn't take it.

"I'm not hungry, and don't worry about me, I'm fine." Danny sat back down, his face blank.

"You can't tell me what to do, Danny. Please eat this; you haven't eaten anything in almost three days." She sat down also, placing the soup in Danny's lap.

Danny looked at her, his eyes un-readable. He opened his mouth but closed it again. He bit his lip and looked away, he looked down and slowly opened the container of soup. He shakily picked up the spoon and ate the warm soup rather fast, his hunger taking over. He fished it and put it on the side. He looked back at Sam, she was turned away now, her eyes looking at the sky. Danny pointed to one of the stars on the far left, "Do you remember what that star is?" He asked her, watching her eyes follow his hand.

"That's the one you bought, isn't it?" Sam looked at his oddly, what was he playing at?

"I know, but do you remember what I named it?" Danny gave Sam one of his famous side smiles; though Sam could tell that it was just to reassure her.

"You got it for me. You named it after me, Its called Sam, right?" She was blushing, unsure of why danny was asking her this.

"It's not called Sam, don't you remember? I named it Samkins." HE was now looking her full on in the eye, "Don't tell me you forgot already."

"That's right. I really don't like that name. You started calling me that in what, 3rd grade?"

"2nd. It was when we when to the zoo, it was the raven's name. Fits you well, really." Danny was really smiling now, the first smile he had on for almost 3 days.

"Oh, yea, that's right. Danny, why did you ask me that?" Sam asked, looking back to her star.

"Do you still remember what I made you promise me that night?" The calmness was gone from his voice and now he sounded desperate, scared almost.

"I'm sorry Danny, no." Sam said weakly, she could tell it was important to Danny.

"Thanks ok, but can you make me a promise?" Danny was now looking Sam right in her eyes, his voice was never more serious then it was at this moment.

"What?"

"Promise me," Danny stood and crossed his arms over his chest. HE walked over to the edge of the small cliff they were on and faced Sam who was sitting in the grass, "promise me that no matter what happens," He was now helping Sam up, his voice breaking with each word, "That anything that comes our way you will still be here. Promise me you will never leave me."

"Danny, you know that I always will be there for you. "

"Promise." His eyes were now closed and his voice was almost a whisper, "Please Sam, promise me."

Sam now understood why Danny was acting like this, what he wanted. She knew this would happen sooner or later. She placed her hand under Danny's chin and made him look at her. She leaned in closer and closed the gap between them. Her lips landed on his and he returned it, the kiss lasted a few seconds then Sam pulled away, "Danny, look at me, please," HE did, a single tear falling from his eye, "What makes you think I'm going anywhere? Of course I promise."

Danny pulled Sam into a big bear hug, tears now uncontrollable, "Never leave me Sam, please, never.." he said softly in her ear.

"I won't…shhh, Danny," She made him look at her aging, "Come on, take us home? You can't stay here any longer."

Danny turned away, wiping a tear from his eye with his sleeve, "Sam, I can't, its to empty-"

"-You have been home with out your parents or Jazz before.." Sam stopped talking at once, mentally punching herself for saying that, "Danny.. I didn't mean to..I…I'm sorry"

"Danny shacked his head and looked at her once more, "They really are gone, aren't they? I mean, your right but all the other times…all the other times.." Danny could finish, he wasn't sure why this time was no different.

"All the other times you knew they would be back, huh?" Sam said slowly, not wanting to say the wrong thing.

"Yea… Sam, how can they be gone? I should have…I could have save them…"

"DON'T!" Sam yelled at him which made him look at her in a scared puppy-dog way, "DON'T BLAME YOURSLEF!" she was now crying too, "Danny, if you tried to save them you would have just died also. Please don't do this…" But before Sam could finish Danny had changed into Danny Phantom and Flew off.

I really hoped you liked it. Please R/R


	2. The poem on the grave

Chapter 2: the poem on the grave.

Danny Fenton stood completely still, the wind slowly blowing his raven hair. His once icy blue eyes that showed so mush life now dropped with dread and sadness. The suit that framed him made him look weak and un-ready for what came next, or rather what happened just now.

Danny looked down, in his hand three roses he held. The petals use to be a rich blood red but now streamed with brown leaves and withering petals. He tightened his hand and felt the thrones cut into his skin.

"Amen." The priest closed the bible he was holding and Danny threw all his attention back to the front. The priest nodded at him and he slowly walked forward. He had to stop a few times so that his feet wouldn't give in from under him. He knelt down and placed three roses on the layered grave. He step back and looked down at the stone. On the very top it read "FENTON" and three names mocked him bitterly, "Jack, Madeline, and Jasmine"

Danny closed his eyes tight, hiding the tears that where tiring to fall. He looked back at the grave, "I'm sorry,' he whispered, "I should have saved you. I'm sorry." He slowly stood and walked back to his place with the rest of the mourners.

"You oh-Kay?" Sam asked slowly, not knowing if it was the best thing to ask.

Danny looked at her and nodded, "Yea Sam. Fine." He was lying. She could tell. She gave him a side look and Sam saw a small tear run down his check. She could no longer take it, she grasped his hand and held it tight. He looked down at her and gave a small, weak smile.

The people slowly began to leave, muttering "I'm sorrys" to Danny as they passed him. He wiped a tear from his eye and sat on the wet grass, not caring if it staned his new tux. Sam sat next to him, Her black dress already staned from when she knelt by the graves eailer. Tucker, both Danny and Sam's best friend, walked over to them slowly, but he wasn't alone. A girl was walking next to him, a step behind him. She was dressed in a black dress that flowed to her knees, her long black hair was done nice with a strand in her eyes.

"Hey Danny, Sam. This is Lidda, I told you about her." Tucker said, nodded to her.

"Hey," Danny said, weakly and not really looking at her, but past her at his family's gravestone.

"Nice to met you." Sam held out her hand and the took it, shaking it smoothly.

"Same here."She said kindly.

"HEY, what dose that mean?" Danny spoke up, pointing at the garave, "I didn't notice it before, the inscription, "The Ghost OF A Rose Remains?"

Sam and Tucker shrugged but Lidda spoke up, her voice soft and even, "It's a quote from a poem. You never heard of it?" When Danny stared at her blankly she bit her lip, explaining, "IT has a huge history behind it, it was written by a girl after her love had died in the medieval times. The girl was burnt because everyone thought she was a witch. She wasn't, just insane after she watched her lover be killed by her own father. But she wrote the poem the day after he died, two days before her own death. It sounds Erie but its really a beautiful story, but the poem goes like this:

_When a rose is all that's left,_

_And then it dies_

_The only thing you kept_

_Warming your heart of ice_

_What do you do, when your world is gone?_

_The ghost of the rose is all that's left…_

_The ghost of the rose is all that remains."_

"But why is it on their grave?" Danny's voice fell at the word 'grave' but he looked at Sam mostly.

"I don't know, why should I know?" She said, confused as well.

"Well, it dose fit well." Tucker said, getting glares from all of them and a punch from Lidda.

"It's a mark and a sign, Danny. That's why I was surprised you never heard of it. It's a big thing in the ghost zone. When someone, or a group of people die and have had contact with ghosts in their living life then putting the last line of the poem: "The ghost of the rose is all that remains," means that they might be able to become a ghost themselves. Its an old folk tale but the only mistake with it is that even if they do made the transformation no prove states that they were ever seen for more then a few seconds."

"Wait, what?" Danny asked, confusion written all over his face.

"Lidda is right, Daniel…" A voice from behind said before all four of them fainted…….

Sorry it was so short but its kind of a cliffy…

Review!

END LINE!-He opened his hand to find that the marks were starting to heal..


	3. Gold Handel

Ok, wow, I didn't think I would get so many reviews so, in order here:

RavenPhantom _wow. i kinda like this plot. SO jazz died too? Poor Danny, and i feel bad for Sam too, i mean Dannys fam was more like hers too and her and jazz were just becoming friends... pleas update soon. oh, BTW you mis-spelled "hide" in the sum..couldnt help but notice...'_

Yes, Jazz died also, I wasn't sure if I wanted to kill her off b/c I love tucker and jazz together but it adds to the effect, so yes, I killed her off. And, yes I think Sam is taking a hard hit(which you will see more in this chapter) and thanks, ill go back and fix that as soon as I can…lolz I put hid!

Queen S of Randomness 016,:

_hey! awesome start! (even if it was sad.) i hope u update soon!_

_evil cliffy! another AWESOME (sad but AWESOME) chapter! i hope u update soon:_

thanks, and yea, it is a lot sadder then I 1st thought I would made it. And don't worry, I will update as much as I can before school starts(b/c once it begins I wont be able to update as fast)

JaDE-HiSHiMOTO: _Wow. That was amazing much better than I could ever write. Actually me and you write incredibly similar. :DD Great story so farr keep it_ _up._

Thank you, I'll have to go and read some of your stories.

PunkMichPhantom: _Yay cliffie! lol. jk. Great job! Update soon, plz and thak you!_

Thank you but um.. why are you thanking me? Oh, well…..

Oh, and I was think of changing the name of this story. I named it "what hurts the most" b/c it was ganna be a song fic at first but now its not. I really like this name batter:

"What You don't Know Could Kill You."

I really thinks it fits batter with where I want to go with this FF. tell me what you think b/c I might name one of my chapters what the FF name is. THANKS!

And one more thing b4 I start the story: I was thinking of making a form for this story, if you want me to do that tell me…..

Ok, on with the story!

Chapter 3: Gold Handel

Sam woke slowly, opening her eyes. She let out a groan as she sat up, she looked around to find she was in her own bed, in her own room. She stood up and stretched her back. _"I don't remember coming home, weird. I don't even remember leaving the graveyard…"_ She thought as she walked to the window, opening it and sitting on her window seat. She looked over the horizon; the sun wasn't up yet but the sky was a shade of gray and she knew it would soon be rising. She closed her eyes for a second, letting the wind blow her hair.

The air suddenly got colder, making Sam shake just a bit. Her eyes were still closed but a smile came up on her face, knowing right away who was there, "Oh, come on, Danny. You should know you can't sneak up on me, not as a ghost anyways." Sam opened her eyes and found Danny Phantom sitting across from her, his famous side smile was written across his face.

Two rings traveled up and down his body, leaving behind Danny Fenton, "I woke up early today, although I don't remember going to sleep. But I thought watching the sun rise with you would be nice."

"Yea, I don't remember leaving the grave yard." Sam said.

"The graveyard? Gez, Sam I know you are a Goth but a graveyard? What were you doing at a graveyard?" Danny asked, an amused smile on his face.

"Danny, it was the funeral. Yesterday." Sam said, looking at Danny with a confused look on her face.

Danny brushed it off, "Um, ok anyway, look; the sun is rising."

..with Lidda 

The cold metal chains held Lidda's wrists to the stone wall, holding her prisoner once again. Lidda was sleeping, her head hung limply but her deep breathing showed that she was alive. She gave a small groan came out of her lips, as she slowly woke up.

"Well, look who is awake. My guest of honor." A voice said, obvious male.

"What do you what, you sick old man?" Lidda asked, her voice filled with anger

"Tell me, girl. What are you calling yourself these days?" The voice mocked her.

"My name is Lidda!" She yelled, pulling the chains, "AHHHHHHH!" She stopped as the chains got tighter as she pulled them.

"OK, _Lidda_, tell me, why is it that you are no longer in your own time? Is Clockwork behind this?" HE walked forward, now showing his face.

"VLAD! I thought you-"

"what? Died? Yes, I did. Or at least…my human half died." Vlad knelt down so he was at eye level, a very evil smile on his face.

"what do you want?" her voice dripped with hate.

Vlad just smiled and pulled something from behind his back. It was a long, sharp sward with a hold handle. HE pulled Lidda's hair out of her up-due and pulled it with a strong force that made Lidda scream in pain. He held the blade to her neck, "You will not do as Clockwork wants, my dear child," HE pressed the blade closer to her neck, "In fact, you will help me. You will bring young Daniel to me," HE pulled her hair even more and within a second the blade cut her hair. Her now short hair fell and it was just above her shoulders, "If you don't, it wont be your hair next time.."

Yes, Vlad is full ghost! Anyways, please review and if you could answer the questions I asked above in your review that would be great!


	4. The Ring

Thank you all for your reviews:

JaDE-HiSHiMOTO: Oh RunningFromMyPast you tourture me so. This was an amazing chapter by the way. I really am looking forward to reading the next chapter :DD Darn Vlad being all evil and stuff. Oh I have a question that might be answered in the next chapter but Lidda, was she a creation by you or was she in the show because I can't quite remember her. Well keep up the great work :

LOL, well thank you and the Lidda in this story I made up but there is a ghost called Lidda in Danny Phantom. She's the one always with freak show…

ChessPiece: Well,That certanly explains why he's evil. I doupt that if he still had humanity left, he would return to he evil ways judging by the way he looked at the end of PP...I was actually thinking he would become the way he was in TUE, but now that he's full ghost I'm not surprised. You're amazingly good with those little evil twists and cliffies.

Yea, I really wanted him to be good also but him being evil just helps with the plot of my story.

PunkMichPhantom: Oh, the reason I thanked you was because when you update I don't have to say, "thanks," so I just say, "Update as soon as you can, plz and thank you!" Its what Kim possible says sometimes, although I really don't like that show. lol. Anyways, yes Vlad is evil! Can't belive how great this story is! Great job! Update soon, plz and thank you! See what I mean with the plz and thank you thingy?

LOLZ thanks for explaing. And thank you so much.

Queen S of Randomness 016: whoa...i wonder what Lidda's gonna do...

yet another AWESOME chapter!! i hope u update soon!! -

You will have to wait and see………

Ok, on with the story!

Chapter 4: The Ring

Sam curled into what she thought was her blanket and cuddled up, trying to warm herself up. She turned violently and felt something movie under her. At once she opened her eyes, only to find she was in mid-air. She looked up to see Danny looking ahead, holding on to her bride-style. He was flying and Sam curled in more to him, causing him to look down at her. He smiled his famous side smile at her and she wrapped her arms around his neck and cuddled in even deeper.

"Where are we flying?" Sam asked sleepily.

"I'm taking you somewhere you always wanted to go." He said, putting his attention back to where he was going.

"France?" Sam asked with a laugh. She yawned and added, "I was just kidding."

"Well, I wasn't." Danny said matter-of-factly.

Sam sat up so fast that Danny had to think fast and grabbed Sam before she fell, "WHAT!? We're going to France?"

Danny laughed and gave Sam a kiss on the head and kept flying, "Yes, Sam and lie back down, its still a long way."

Sam lied down and put her arms back around Danny's neck, "I can't believe you r ganna fly me to France."

"Anything for you, now get some sleep, I got a lot planed for when we get there……"

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Tucker looked at the mirror for about the sixth time, making sure he looked somewhat good for when he picked Lidda up. He put his contacts in and was finally pleased at

What he saw. He ran out the door, arriving at Lidda's house with no more then a minute to spare.

HE lifted his hand to the door and was about to knock when the door flew open, Lidda ducked and laughed, just missing Tuckers unwanted punch, "Sorry…"

"That okay." Lidda closed the door behind her, locking it. She turned back to Tucker and saw his schoked expression, "What?"

"Your hair, what happened?"

"Nothing, I cut it…"

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

It was almost night fall and Danny and Sam were on the Eiffel Tower, Sam in Dannys arms.

"Sam," Sam mumbled a 'what' and Danny laughed a bit, "Sam, I need you to turn around."

Danny let go of Sam and she turned, being eye-to-eye with him, "ok, what?"

"Sam, I asked your parents and they approved and now I have to ask you…"

"Ask me what?"

Danny got down on one knee, pulling out a small box, he opened it and inside was a beautiful diamond ring, "Samantha Alyssa Manson, will you marry me?"

Sam was at a lost of words, she just stood, mouth open, tears in her eyes, staing at Danny. She nodded and HE placed the ring on her fingure and pulled her into a hug, "You asked my parents? An dthey said yes?"

"Well, with the help of your grandmother, yes."

"I love you Danny."

"Love you too, babe."

DDDDDDDDDDDPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP 

Srry its so short but I had to add a somewhat happy chapter….. R and R


	5. Secrets Freed

PunkMichPhantom: Aw, yay! I started crying at the end of this! Great job! Update soon, plz and thank you!

Ah, I didn't mean to make you cry --( lolz, thank you.

Jade Hishimoto. Oh my goodness, That was not expected. But Can I ask something? How old are Sam and Danny? Because if they got married and they were 14... that would be unbelievable. (Unbelievable in the sence of vuteness and.. awkwardness) And I love the way you tied the chapterts together with the Lidda thing :DD Oh and I just wanted to say that the name "What You Don't Know Could Kill You" would be a great title if it applied now. I am assuming that it has something to do with Lidda and The title will apply later on but You wanted to know what I thought and that is it :P Um... If that was the question you asked I haope I answered it.

Thanks and Sam Danny Tucker and Lidda are all in their sinor year(spring break, I think I'll make it) so maybe about 18 years old? That sounds like a good age for this setting…

And thaks, yea I changes the title, it applies more to the Lidda/danny "friendship that will go on. Thak you ;)

Queen S of Randomness 016: aww! he took her to France and proposed? that is SO sweet! & cute! -

yet another AWESOME chapter! i hope u update soon! -

Thank you so much!!!!!

Ok, now on with the chapter:

Chapter 5: secrets freed

Lidda dug her hands deep into her pockets, her feet barely lifting off the ground as she walked. She stopped as she got to the water front, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She knew she was in it deep this time. All the other times that Clockwork sent her back to help someone he always explained what she was to so if something happened. Not this time. The only thing he had told her was Not to use her powers, call herself Lidda and stay close to Danny Sam and Tucker. Don't tell them who you really are. And now she had an evil ghost after her, what else is new?

Lidda bit her lip, finding it strangely cold for spring. The grass was slowly blowing and the leaves on the trees along with the sound of waves made her feel like she was back home. It made her feel like she was back to being Luna, To being Luna Samantha Fenton that lived in Amity Park, 2029. For a short minute she was back with her best friend/ boy friend Mark and her best friend / Cousin Andrew. Just for a minute.

She opened her eyes again and looked over the water, "You know what your doing, Vlad, don't you? You must know. I won't give in to you. Because if your doing what I think you are then your trying to kill me and my father in one shot. Because the easiest way to kill me is to kill either Danny or Sam…"

DSDSDDSDSDSDDSDSDDSDDSDDSDSDD

Sam woke up when they reached solid ground again. She was somewhat glad to be back in her home town; even if she was only gone for about 52 hours. She loved France and didn't get to see a lot of it but Danny had promised to take her back as soon as she wanted, for as long as she wanted once school was over. And plus she couldn't wait to show everyone her ring, she couldn't wait to tell everyone that she was going to marry Danny.

"You can't tell everyone, you know" Danny said as if reading her mind, "I rather the newspapers not get a hold of this. They wont leave us alone if they find out."

Sam gave a small laugh, "Yea, I know what you mean. I'm still going to tell the people that matter."

"Well, I hope so, Just don't tell the world." Danny said as he kissed her gently.

"Why not? You ashamed of me?" Sam asked, giving him her best pout face without laughing.

"No, I just would rather enjoy being with you without having it put into the press, I still get attacked from that article that said me you and Tucker were a love triangle." Danny said as he wrapped his arm around her.

"I remember that, I think my grandma framed it, put it on her 'what the worls will believe' wall." Sam said as she opened the door to her house.

"SAM! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Sam's mother, Pam, Yelled before it was even opened al the way.

"Hey mom," Sam said as she and Danny walked in, "France."

"DON'T LIE TO ME!"

"She's not. I took her to France. I Asked you if I could." Danny said, closing the door.

"I thought that part was a joke! YOU COULD HAVE CALLED." Jeremy, Sam's father, said from the living room

"Sorry." Danny and Sam said together.

"Well, have you two talked about when it will be?" Pam asked with happiness.

"We only know we want to wait until after High School, And I want it outdoor." Sam said.

"And maybe in France." Danny said, getting shocked looks from all three of them "What?"

"Danny, that's a lovely idea but not even we could afford all that." Jeremy said.

"No, if its out door then we only have to pay a pastor.. or a rabbi, not sure yet. And the tickets cost $300 both ways in 2nd class. My great-Ant use to own a house there but the land still belongs to my family so was could use that land. If I fly Sam and myself there and you take our bags and stuff then I can afford to pay for any close family or friends." Danny said, looking from one to the other.

"How long have you been saving and planning for this?" Pam asked

"Um, I had a lot saved and I saved some by giving Sam the Fenton Wedding ring." Danny said, rubbing the back of his neck, "You see, it usually goes to the oldest Fenton Women when a guy asks her to marry him but seeing as Jazz can't take it, I gave it To Sam."

Sam smiled up at him, "I'm already part of the family."

"OK, but why France?" Pam asked, wanting to get back oh track with the topic of conversation.

"Well, I remember in the eighth grade we had to take one of those "what would you do?" tests. And I remember that when Sam told us she said she put down she would get married in a basement as a joke but really wanted to do it in France.."

"You remember all the way back then?" Sam asked. Danny just nodded and then kissed her softly on the lips.

"OK, OK. But we must pick out a dress as soon as we can! I can hardly wait!" Pam said as she left the room and Jeremy was muttering something uder his bresth but followered her up the stairs.

"Well, now what?" Danny asked as he yawned.

"Well, now you get some sleep. You flew for like 7 hours with only one stop to eat. You should sleep."

"I have a better idea, We still have to tell some very important people about this."

"Who? Tucker?" Sam asked as she headed for the door once more.

"Well, him too but I was thinking more of my family." Danny said as he took hand and walked out the door.

DPDPDPDPDPDPPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Clockwork paced his castle, still not believing what was taking place. He thought that by sending Luna into another time stream he would not go after her. But he was dead wrong. He looked at the table in the far corner of the room, a broken thermos on top of it.

"IS it true? IS he really gone?" An observer asked Clockwork from behind.

"Yes, Dan Phantom IS free."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSss

Ok, a lot going on in this chapter but I think it was a pretty good one….review!


	6. showing who you are

Jade Hishimoto.

OH.MI.GAWD. I must say that was the best chapter ever. I freaked out when I saw that Lidda was Danny's daughter. Wow you just blew me away with that chapter RunningFromMyPast. And is Sam's Parents real name Pam and Jeremy? DAN PHANTOM?! That was a great twist on things. Can't wait for the next chapter. :)

Thank you and yes, I think that's their names( and I also thing her grandma is Ida) And yes, a lot happened in this chapter.

PunkMichPhantom

Oh! I loved this chapter! Great job! Update soon, plz and thank you! And by the way, I love the chapters where they make me cry! Again, excellent job!

Oh, I don't mean to make you cry…sorry. And thank you.

Miko in training

O.O o grud.. Dan Phantom... FREE! NOT GOOD NOT GOOD NOT GOOD! WOW keep it up i cant wait to read the next chapter :)

Thank you. And no, I don't think its good either

Queen S of Randomness 016

AH! EVIL CLIFFY! ok...i'm done with that now...

yet another AWESOME chapter! (& evil cliffy too!) i hope u update soon!! -

Thank you again.

MssWriter

That was really awesome!! It sounds so good. But im confused to as why Danny doesn't remeber the funeral... does that mean that his parents are alive? or did he forget?  
lol CANT WAIT FER NEXT CHAPPY  
Update.  
:D

Um, da will be answered in this chapter… and thank you

Chapter 6: showing who you are.

Danny walked a little ahead of Sam, holding her hand. HE was now about only three feet of where he wanted to be and he held his girlfriend's hand even tighter.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sam asked slowly, swinging his arm a bit.

"Yea, and thanks for coming with me." He said this just as they reached the graves.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPPDPDPDPDP

Lidda or 'Luna' hit her head against the tree hard, bark falling behind her. This repeated this two more times before giving up and rested her head where she was banging it just a small while ago. She closed her eyes and just let the warmth of the sun settle on her face. She drew a deep breath and let it out, opening her eyes. She stood up and looked down at the town. It looked so small and so different. She always loved this hill, it was hidden and only her family could get to it. It was a place that you could only get to by flying and since their were so many threes around no plane could land on it. Her father took her when she first learned to fly. She looked back to the sun to see it was just about to set…..

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPPDPDPDPDPDP

Tucker was pacing his large office, "They all should have been here by now…" At that moment three teens came in through the door, "Where have you three been?" Tucker yelled.

Lidda laughed at his outburst and Danny smiled but Sam just stood there, a huge grin on his face. "Look." Sam held out her hand, her smile getting bigger as she saw Tucker's face.

"YOU FINALLY ASKED HER?!" Tucker jumped up which caused Lidda to fall on the floor laughing.

"Oh…my…goodness….that…..was….so…so…..funny!" Lidda said as she laughed, stopped a while later and standing up, "OK, I'm fine now."

"Anyway… yea, and I want you to be my best man." Danny said, his famous smile was back on his face, even if Sam could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Really?" Tucker asked, taken back.

"I mean it." Danny said, putting his arm around Sam.

"That's great." Tucker said, "I'll do it."

At that moment Lidda started in with a fit of coughing, falling on her knees. Two rings formed around her and in place of Lidda was a ghost with red hair and a jump suit on.

"Hello Luna…" Said a voice and behind her stood Dan Phantom. And after that all four teens fainted into darkness.

DPDPDPDPPDPDPPDPDPDPPDPDPPDPDPPD 

I know it wasn't long but the next one will be longer….review!


	7. Start Anew

Ok, ok. Im ganna update now b/c I have a good isea and I don't wantto forget it… oh and sorry if you reviews and and I didn't thank you on this chapter, you may have done so after I posted this( if that happens ill put you in the next one, promise!

Anyway, since I just want o get on with the story and im being lazy(high shool sucks, FYI)

Thank you to:

2007-09-07  
ch 6, reply

...O.O I hate you. (not really :P) WHY WOULD YOU end it like this?! Please write more.

Well I don't like you either(crosses arms and pouts) lol. And I stopped it there b/c I like being evil! Anyway, im writing now….

Queen S of Randomness 016  
2007-09-07  
ch 6, reply

hey!! that was another evil cliffy! (id scream but that would only make my headache worse) i hope u update soon!! -

thanks, and I hope your headache goes away( really, I hate those, I get them when I hit my head too hard on the wall)

PunkMichPhantom  
2007-09-07  
ch 6, reply

Evil CLIFFIE! NO! lol. Great job! Aw, Danny and Sam are gettin' married! Yay! No, Danny's my man! Get away from him, Sam! lol. Update soon, plz and thank you!

Thank you and yes, they are. And if anyones(other then Sam) is getting Danny its me!)

Miko in training  
2007-09-06  
ch 6, reply

OMG now you have to write teh next one quick i can hardly wait.. keep up the great writing :)

Thank you thank you.(takes bow) okok, im writing…

Chapter 7: start anew

Darkness. That's all that was visible. That's all that was around any of them. All three had waken up, groaning in pain but not taking in an unspoken deal that they were making. The Silence only added to the eerie feel of the room, and the darkness didn't help either. One of the teens pulled at the chains holding each of them to the wall, the sound of the medal on the wall and the groan of pain was all that was needed to break the deal.

"Were the hell are we?" Tucker asked, trying to see his two friends.

"I don't know but I cant go ghost. And these chains get tighter the more you pull." Danny said, giving up his fight with the medal.

"Well, we know Dan is behind this but what about Lidda, was I seeing things?" Sam asked, bring herself in to the conversation.

AT that moment bright white lights went on, blinding all three of them. "Well, look you three are finally awake. Saves me the trouble of waking you up." Dan's voice was

amused.

"What do you want?" Danny hissed, trying to see past the light.

"Daniel, what makes you think I want anything from you?" The light dimmed somewhat an wall three teens could see that they were in a small room, stone walls, no windows. There was one door behind Dan and He had both hands behind his back.

A soft moan was heard from behind Dan and Sam raised an eyebrow, "What's that?"

Dan smirked, throwing someone to the wall that they were tied to. The person was Lidda, or at least they thought it was. Her cloths were torn and she had a lot of cuts all over her, some dried blood on her right arm.

"What did you do to her?" Tucker asked, pulling against the chains, only to scream out in pain and settle down somewhat.

"OH, nothing that she couldn't handle, isn't that right, Luna?" Dan said as Lidda woke up

"Luna? Whos Luna?" Danny asked, watching as Lidda rubbed her head slowly, looking at Dan with a deep hate, but no fear was in her eyes.

"OH, so you haennt told them?"

"Told us what?" Sam asked.

"URH! CANT YOU JUST LEAVE ME ONLY?!" THE girl screamed at Dan.

"Now, now, don't lose your temper my dear."

"I AM NOT YOUR DEAR!" She yelled, standing up now.

"Tell them, "Dan said as he took a step forward, "or I will."

"You really think you scare me?" She asked, steping away from the wall.

"Fine, Your Lidda here isn't really a Lidda, no shes from a different time. Tell them your name." Dan said, a twisted evil smile on his face.

Lidda stood, glaring at Dan, her breathing heavy, "Clockwork told me not too."

"WOULD YOU JUST FUCKING TELL US?" Danny yelled, loosing his temper.

"Fine, you really want to know? MY NAME IS LUNA SAMATHA FENTON!" she took a couple deep breaths, "I'm your daughter."

"WHAT?!" Danny and Sam said together, looking at her in utter shock.

"Yep, and isn't this a happy family get together! WE should do this more often." Dan said, the smile still written on his face.

Luna just rolled her eyes, turning to face Dan again, "Can you ever stop talking?"

"I don't know, were you ever trapped inside a thermos for almost TWO YEARS!?"Dan screamed, his smile gone.

"Oh, aren't loosing our temper now, are we?"Luna said, turning away from him.

"WAIT, What the HELL is going on?" Tucker asked, confusion written on his face.

At once the chains and room were gone, replaced by a vast castle, and all four of them were sanding, now facing Clockwork.

"Hello all of you."

"Clockwork-" Luna started

"-I know, Luna, Its ok. Although I must say, I never did expect you to follow the rules I gave you."

"What going on," Danny asked, "And who are you?" HE faced Luna.

"Relax, all of you. Yes, Luna is from the future, and yes she is your daughter, your and Samantha's." Clockwork said, nodded at Sam, "And the Dan thing I'm really sorry about that. I fixed the time spam and hes back in his place. Although there is another issue."

"What is that?" Sam asked, sitting on a chair that appeared.

"Vlad." Luna said, holding out her hair

"But he's dea-"Tucker sarted

"-I thought so too, but only his human half died. He's the one who cut my hair." Luna said, biting her lip.

"Wait a minute, so what s is going on here, I mean why is it all happing? MY familt dies, Dan comes out, I find out Lidda's my daughter and now Valds back?" Danny asked, freaking out a bit.

"Um..yes and no. you see most of that is right except for.." Clock work started

"…You family isn't dead." Luna said, taking all of the teens by surprise.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPPDDPDPDP 

Okok, I knowits short but shot me! I just think it ends good here and since I wasn't going to wirte another chapter for another few days I think its fine….review!


	8. Brith and death

Im so sorry it took me so long but I just started HS and plus I am now working two part time jobs… and PLUS I already wrote this chapter but my dad restarted the computer b4 I saved it………

PunkMichPhantom  
2007-09-09  
ch 7, reply

Yay! This was an awesome chapter! No way are you eva gonna get your hands on my Danny-poo! glomps Danny lol. Great job! Update soon, plz and thank you!

Lolz. That's ok, I don't think witherof ud will get him soon, Sam would kill us 1st…

Queen S of Randomness 016  
2007-09-08  
ch 7, reply

hey! another EVIL CLIFFY! & im happy to announce that my headache is better now! yet another AWESOME chapter!! i hope u update soon!! -

YAY! No more painfull head!

bluexisxcool  
2007-09-08  
ch 7, reply

-egasp!-  
this is good .

Lol! thanks

Miko in training  
2007-09-07  
ch 7, reply

WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! YOU ARE SO EVIL.. YOU MADE A CLIFFIE.. I HATE CLIFFIES! lol great story by the way i cant wait to read more.. PLEASE WRITE MORE SOON:)

I LOVE chillies…

Jade Hishimoto.  
2007-09-07  
ch 7, reply

OH MY GOODNESS!!  
//hopps up and down//

They're alive! Wahoo!  
I changed my mind.. I love you :D  
Your awesome. Now...

Be a good boy and write more   
//evil chibi face and holding a bat//

P

LOL, thanks but Im a girl…

Chapter 8: birth and death

Five people. Six people, no nine. Yes, nine people stood all looking at my broken form, laughing. They thought it was funny…I don't see why. They are going to kill us all, I know it. I hear a scream in the background then…. Nothing. They killed him already. They murdered my father. I feel a pain in my side but don't scream…I feel numb…

"LUNA!" Luna woke from her dream-like state and looked at the five teen's above her. There where two new ones. Mark, my best friend and cousin, and Joshua, my other best friend and secret crush, "Luna, are you ok? What did you see?" AMrk was helping her up, and Josh looked at her with worried eyes.

"Y-yea, Im fine." She said, tring to keep her voice normal.

"Liar, Liar, Pants on fire." Josh said, making her laugh but no one else did.

"You did to tell us what you saw, Luna." Clockwork appeared not of nowhere, rested his aged head on his stafe.

"What was that about? You just kind of, fainted." Tucker asked, still looking at the stop she just was.

"I call it bygone future. I started being able to do this when I was ten, I was in a ghost fight and I landed in chemical waste. Ever since then There are random times that I "faint" and am able to see partly into what can happen."

"Yes, and she must tell us what she saw; the last time she didn't it almost lead to the earth to be destroyed." Clockwork, now a child, said.

"I cant." Luna said, looking down.

"And why not?" Clockwork asked

"Because, what I saw… already happened." She bit her lib, and looked at clockwork.

"OK, then what is it that you saw?" Danny asked, not really sure why the three teens from the future looked so pale.

Luna turned around, facing Danny, looking him in the eye, she let out a heavy sigh, "If I told you, you would believe me."

"Try me." Danny said, not liking the tone that was being used.

"Lets put it this way: I saw my fathers death." She said it slowly, as if hoping He would understand.

"Wait, Wait. Are you trying to tell me you saw Danny's death?" Sam asked, entering the convo.

There was a long silence, and no one dared to speck until Luna piped up, "That's why I'm in this time zone. You weren't suppose to die then but something happened to make it come too soon. I am thinking it has something to do with Vlad."

"But, What could have happened in this time that could casue that?" Tucker asked this, looking worried now.

"It's not something that happened, it something that didn't." Clockwork said, walking forward.

"SO, how do we stop it?" Josh asked, his tired voice was easy-going but Luna knew that he meant it, that he cared.

"We fight. From what I understand Vlad was dead. But his ghost is still around, he is most likely building up an army; but now Danny's future death isn't the only thing we have to worry about." Mark said, matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, now holding Danny's hand tighter then ever.

"Now I'm also a problem so Vlad doesn't want me around. But I'm not the one that is the most danger. You are, Sam." Luna said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"How's that?" Tucker asked, clearly confused.

"Because, If he kills you, then I would never have been born." Luna said.

"And now you all must go back to amity Park. Make plans. I can no longer help you anymore then I have. Good luck." And with that, all the teens were back in Amity park, 2007.


End file.
